El último encuentro
by Hikari-Moonlight
Summary: La Guerra Santa contra Hades los arrancó de su bella ilusión, los obligó a enfrentar la situación, los forzó a decir adiós. Y a pesar de todo, ellos tuvieron un último encuentro. Las palabras no son necesarias cuando conoces el alma de tu amante. Cuando ya le entregaste todo, cuando se deben el uno al otro, cuando se dicen todo y nada a la vez, con una mirada, un roce, un suspiro..


El último encuentro

Las velas que iluminaban pobremente el templo de Acuario se apagaron de repente, luego de que una fuerte brisa se colara por entre las gruesas y deterioradas columnas. Los únicos dos ocupantes del templo no parecieron advertir aquello, puesto que ambos concentraban todos y cada uno de sus sentidos en el otro.

Después de observarse con detenimiento y demasiados sentimientos acumulados por el tiempo, la mujer levantó su mano con lentitud hacia su rostro y con movimientos suaves, retiró la máscara plateada que lo mantenía oculto, dejando que su cabello verdoso se acomodara con libertad. Su mirada transmitía todo lo que sus labios parecían negados a decir. No hacía falta que hablara tampoco. Todo estaba claro. Milo había aprendido a interpretar cada brillo, cada sombra, cada luz y cada matiz en aquella mirada.

Sus encuentros furtivos los habían acercado cada vez más. Con el paso del tiempo, lo que parecía ser un mero intercambio de favores, algo sin importancia, pasajero, se transformó en la relación más sólida que Shaina jamás había tenido. Se conocían muy bien. Ambos habían llegado al punto en el que se decían todo sin mencionar ni una sola palabra. Y estaban seguros que de no ser por sus puestos y lo que representaban, su relación sin nombre habría llegado lejos. Muy lejos.

La Guerra Santa contra Hades estalló más pronto de lo previsto, arrancándolos de su bella ilusión que sabían, no tendría la oportunidad de perdurar, por más que lo desearan con todas sus fuerzas.  
Los sucesos de las últimas horas los habían dejado sorprendidos. La traición era algo que no se perdonaba, y si la traición venía de un amigo muy cercano, dolía. Dolía terriblemente. Shaina lo entendía, e intentó ser el pilar que le faltaba a Milo, ahora que Camus había tomado la decisión junto a Saga y Shura, de formar parte de las filas enemigas.

El templo de Acuario se sentía más frío que de costumbre, y se habían vuelto a encontrar por sorpresa, quizá ambos se buscaban inconscientemente, sabiéndose necesitados de un poco de confort. Un par de brazos que los acunaran como si fueran pequeños, labios gentiles que al besarlos dispersaran sus miedos, el calor del otro, para espantar el frío que luchaba por gobernar sus corazones…

Eran santos, sí. Pero también eran humanos. Con fortalezas y debilidades, con miedos y seguridades, sentían. Ellos también sentían… odio, dolor, alegría, tristeza, miedo, enojo, amor…

Milo caminó lo que le faltaba para quedar a escasos centímetros del rostro de Shaina, y lo acunó entre sus fuertes manos. La miró con intensidad a los ojos, esas esmeraldas que tanto le gustaban… Shaina se permitió dejar caer sus barreras frente a él, y sus ojos se inundaron de cristalinas lágrimas. El miedo a perderlo se reflejaba en cada una de ellas. Y él lo entendió. El santo la envolvió con sus brazos en un intento de reconfortarla. Sabía que no podía prometerle que volvería. Ambos tenían misiones que cumplir, un Santuario y una diosa que defender, con sus vidas. Lo habían aceptado desde un principio y lo tenían muy presente.

Pero aún así, nadie dijo que sería sencillo decir el adiós. Nadie los preparó para volver a estar solos, luego de haber disfrutado de la compañía del otro… El día que más temían había llegado. Era menester guardar cada recuerdo compartido, bajo llave en sus corazones, y atesorarlos cuanto pudieran. Portar sus máscaras de serenidad y seguir adelante con lo que debían hacer.

Shaina tembló y se alejó un poco, solo para perderse en la mirada de su amante. Milo se inclinó sobre ella y la besó, transmitiéndole con ese beso la pasión, el amor y la preocupación que sentía. Ella le devolvió el gesto, con la misma intensidad, acercándose más a él al envolver sus brazos detrás de su cuello.

Las palabras sobraban. Solo necesitaban sentirse el uno al otro y todo estaría bien.

Una a una sus prendas fueron cayendo, siendo innecesarias. Un obstáculo. Querían expresarse todo su sentir antes de tomar caminos diferentes. El calor llenó sus cuerpos, desterrando ese frío que parecía dispuesto a no marcharse. La pasión colmó sus almas y los sentimientos dominaron todo su ser, provocando que lágrimas de tristeza y emoción se mezclaran. Las caricias, los besos y los susurros que se dedicaban llenaron la vacía habitación. Se entregaron en cuerpo y alma como si jamás lo hubieran hecho, se dijeron todo y nada a la vez.

Cuando la hora de marcharse llegó, Milo volvió a abrazar a Shaina y ella se dejó abrazar. Con suavidad, el santo alzó el rostro de la mujer y besó su frente. Luego besó sus labios por última vez.

—Te amo —le susurró mirándola fijamente.

Y con esas dos palabras, todo el mundo de Shaina se estremeció. Un torbellino de emociones la recorrió por completo, y ella asintió.

—Te amo —le respondió, sin apartarse ni un milímetro.

Los dos entendieron que esa palabra que no se habían dicho hasta ese momento, era su manera de decirse adiós. Intentaron convencerse de que de esa forma dolería menos.

Sin querer hacerlo, se alejaron. Rozando su piel hasta el último dedo de sus manos. Se dieron la espalda y comenzaron a caminar en sentido opuesto. O jamás se separarían.  
Shaina volvió a colocar su máscara en su lugar, ocultando sus emociones tras la indiferencia del metal.

Ambos santos habían aceptado con pesar que ese sería su último encuentro.

 **X  
X  
X  
**

 _Ocho años después…_

 _En el verde mar de tus ojos,  
mi alma encuentra su sosiego.  
Entre libros y manuscritos,  
las llamas danzantes del amor se encienden,  
arrasando con todo, acabando con todo,  
engullendo el ambiente.  
Concentrando el calor en medio de los dos,  
oyendo como tu corazón palpita,  
al ritmo de mi mismo corazón.  
No hubo un adiós,  
solo la despedida silenciosa de ambas almas,  
que al fundirse en una, por una última vez,  
se dicen adiós._

Shaina dejó que un corto suspiro escapara de sus labios al releer el poema que había escrito. Los recuerdos la habían invadido, como todos los días desde que la guerra finalizara. Milo no había regresado. Ninguno había regresado…

Se juró a sí misma que no derramaría ni una sola lágrima más, cuando notó como su vientre aumentaba su tamaño y su figura cambiaba. No se lo había esperado. Jamás había estado entre sus planes de vida ser madre. Pero tampoco esperaba enamorarse, ni perder a aquel que había amado más que a nadie.  
Los meses pasaron y al momento de ver por primera vez a su hijo, su alma se estremeció. Esos ojos… ese cabello… eran el vivo recuerdo de Milo.

Sonrió ante el nuevo recuerdo y dobló el papel que había escrito. Con cuidado guardó todo en el cajón de su escritorio y salió de su recinto. Scorpius la recibió con un fuerte abrazo, como siempre solía hacer, y la miró con una enorme sonrisa.

Le recordaba tanto a su padre… sus ojos se habían vuelto más oscuros con los años, tornándose verdes como los suyos, pero su cabello azul permanecía igual. Lo llevaba largo, hasta un poco más por debajo de los hombros, indomable como el de Milo.

Shaina le devolvió la sonrisa y puso su máscara en su lugar.

—Vamos, a entrenar —ordenó a su hijo con tranquilidad, comenzando a caminar hacia el coliseo.

Scorpius la siguió entusiasmado. Sabía quién había sido su padre, por las innumerables historias que su madre solía contarle por las noches. Y él quería llegar a ser tan fuerte como lo había sido su padre en su momento. Su sueño era algún día, portar esa brillante armadura dorada, que cada día visitaba en el octavo templo. Siempre gustaba de conversar a solas frente a la imponente figura del escorpión, pensando que de esa manera, no estaba hablando con una armadura, sino que estaba hablándole a su padre.  
Le comentaba todo lo que había hecho durante el día y lo mucho que lo quería, a pesar de no poder estar con ellos, que su mamá también lo quería mucho y que juntos lo recordaban; ella por sus vivencias, y él con las historias y fotografías que guardaba con recelo.

Lo recordaban…

Siempre.

 **—X—** **—X—** **—X—** **—X—** **—X—** **—X—** **—X—** **—X—** **—X—** **—X—** **—X—** **—X—** **—X—** **—X—** **—X—** **—X—** **—X—** **—X—** **—X—** **—X—** **—X—** **—X—** **—X—** **—X—** **—X—** **—X—**

 **Hola de nuevo! Espero que les haya gustado este One-Shot! ^^ Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja y de corazón espero que les haya gustado.  
Poco a poco estoy saliendo del pozo, y la inspiración pareciese que quiere regresar jajaja.**

 **Dejen revs! Ya saben, una escritora es muy feliz con reviews ^^**

 **Los amo!**

 **Hika-chan.**


End file.
